<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>7/11 runs after midnight by doodle_noodle</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26081974">7/11 runs after midnight</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/doodle_noodle/pseuds/doodle_noodle'>doodle_noodle</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Light Angst, M/M, Or just Angst, Post-Break Up, i headcannon too much kyouhaba and decided to use this fic to show it, idk but it's kinda fluffy, im sorry, mentioned iwaoi - Freeform, no dere, yahaba ultimate tsun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 03:07:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,132</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26081974</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/doodle_noodle/pseuds/doodle_noodle</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The space on his bed, the songs in his phone, and the food in his fridge; Yahaba wonders, if he called, would Kyoutani come back for them?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kyoutani Kentarou/Yahaba Shigeru</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>44</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>7/11 runs after midnight</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>title from the song was it something i said, which i played over and over for this</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Yahaba is startled by the sound of his alarm blaring some underground American punk rock band, and he feels around the seemingly vast expanse of his small bed for it. Once he finds it between his pillows, he sleepily turns it off, swiftly bringing his feet off the side of the bed. He yawns as he makes his way to the shower, scratching a hand on his stomach.</p><p>The morning routine passes by as it always does—heating up the leftover dinner from the night before, watching the daily horoscope on TV, and putting on the worn out bomber jacket he left on the couch yesterday. Everything's as it is. He arrives to work saying a practised <em>good morning</em>, and walks through the other offices with an equally practised smile.</p><p>He passes by Oikawa, dropping off the documents the man gave him last week, with a slight sneer and an, "Are you free for the next few nights now? Or are you still monopolizing your boyfriend's time on our expense?"</p><p>The two cubicles next to him laugh, and he smiles as Hanamaki looks him over his own cubicle with a finger gun. "Nice one, Yahaba."</p><p>"I try," he replies, with a nonchalant shrug.</p><p>Oikawa, however, huffs as he turns his nose up. "Go on, shame the taken guy, you're all just jealous."</p><p>"I wouldn't say <em>jealous</em>," Matsukawa starts, peering over to the brunet. He gives his neck a good look and a smirk. "but damn if I want to get what you're getting, with those bites on you."</p><p>"You—"</p><p>"Senpai, please save the vulgar talk for after work, I'll have to go." Yahaba says, taking a short bow before leaving as the light 'bye' chorus trails behind him.</p><p>At his desk, he places his bag down, sits on his chair, and stretches his arms. This day will be like every other one; long and tiring.</p><p>•••</p><p>"Haah!" Oikawa brings the beer can down on the small foldable table of Yahaba's apartment. "Yahaba-chan, your place is as clean as ever, it's so nice drinking here."</p><p>"Maybe I should mess it up a bit so I won't have to deal with you here." He says, sipping from his own can.</p><p>The other fake pouts, tilting the can around his hand. "No fun, I'm just here because Iwaizumi has a friend over."</p><p>"Kicked out of your boyfriend's place, huh?" Yahaba dodges Oikawa's failed attempt to kick his shin from across the table. "Who does he have over anyway? I didn't expect him to be the type to invite people over."</p><p>"You would think, but turns out Iwa-chan's a big social butterfly without me." He clenches the can slightly however, adding, "But if he invites Ushiwaka over one more time, I don't know what I'm doing."</p><p>Yahaba makes a mental note to ask Iwaizumi for Ushijima's contact information, and maybe some tips on getting closer to him. Perhaps with this, his hours of listening to Oikawa's whines will be over. He doesn't mind it much, to be honest, the familiar feeling of another body in his apartment is comforting at times—when the body doesn't speak as much as Oikawa Tooru.</p><p>Oikawa pushes the table to the side, and rolls over the floor. "Hey, Yahaba-chan, let's play music."</p><p>"Use your own phone, please."</p><p>"Adding a please to the end of rude sentences don't make them more polite, you know."</p><p>"Anyway, use your own phone, thank you."</p><p>"Thank you doesn't either."</p><p>In the end, Yahaba relents, nothing's going to stop a stubborn Tooru the more you fight with him. He hands his phone over, spotify already opened. He takes a swig from his can as Oikawa swipes through his several saved albums.</p><p>"Ooh, Yahaba-chan, you have a very diverse music taste." the brunet in front of him says, saying some of them out loud, "Anime openings, J-pop, indie, American punk rock, ah, I'm almost afraid to show you my own playlists."</p><p>"No worries Oikawa, I know you only have pop." He laughs at the exaggerated gasp he hears at his statement, and squabble about how 'he doesn't understand'.</p><p>They spend the rest of their time like this, bickering and talking, and at one point pulling out the face masks out of Yahaba's bathroom cabinet. Chatting for a while got tiring, so they settled into a comfortable silence, with Oikawa nudging the other every now and then to share a particularly hilarious tweet or picture. Yahaba would do the same, but instead of getting closer, he's send it through text, which the other replies with 'we're literally beside each other' and 'hey if you're going to seen me, at least reply in person'.</p><p>After taking a few pictures (and a particularly hilarious picture of Oikawa he will exchange with Hanamaki and Matsukawa soon), it gets dark, and Oikawa makes a passing statement about leaving before the weirdos on the street show up. He leaves with a 'thanks for giving me attention' and Yahaba smiles, waves, and replies with his own joking 'I know you can't live without it, and I'm a good friend'. The door closes with a resounding click of the lock.</p><p>Now he's alone, and he doesn't know if it's the small amount of alcohol in his body, or the sudden emptiness of his apartment, but he sinks to the floor in a similar way Oikawa lay down on it earlier. A sobering feeling, completely opposite of the warm alcohol buzzing through his veins, washes over him. He feels...melancholic, in a way. Why?</p><p>He doesn't know why he's feeling this way; maybe it's because his zodiac got the lowest luck for today's horoscope, but he doesn't believe in horoscopes. Or it's because he definitely should learn how much to cook for exactly one person, but old habits die hard, and he can't help but add a bit more sugar than he'd like. Perhaps because he left his jacket on the couch again today, even when he has a coat hanger by the door—another habit, something he picked up. </p><p>It's because his playlists were an acquired taste, and he never would've gained them if someone didn't recommend them to him. It's because American punk wasn't his style, and he should probably change his alarm by now. It's how he's disappointed when he feels around his bed to find nothing—and he's more disappointed by the fact that he wasn't used to it yet. It's because he slept late again today, too used to the calls at 3 am about an argument earlier that day or ranting about that one colleague.</p><p>Even now, as he takes his jacket off the couch once more, he's plagued with memories of someone else. Someone long gone. Yet as he walks through his door, empty streets, and around the curb, he can't help but hope to find him again.</p><p>••• </p><p>
  <em>"Chicken or beef ramen?"</em>
</p><p>Yahaba walks through white aisles that feel like portals to a past he wish he forgot. It's as if he's talking to the ghost of him, standing right there, bomber jacket over his shoulders and permanent glare on his face. He's been here many times, even after the break up—in the hopes that a close cropped blond with black streaks would actually show up in front of him, talk to him, touch him, and not actually be just a memory.</p><p>Even in a goddamn 7/11, the memory haunts him. The ever present question of chicken or beef ramen (Kyoutani hates chicken, Yahaba loves it), or the bubble gum wrap Yahaba told Kentarou to slip inside a crack because there weren't any trash bins around (he's surprised it's still there). The brunet stops in front of the beverages for some juice to fizz out the leftover alcohol in him.</p><p>The convenience store right around the curb never closes, and Kyoutani was never a morning person; maybe he'll find him here somehow. It's too good to hope for, but hope's all he has left. It's selfish, isn't it? To wish for him to come back even when he was the one who told him to go.</p><p>Yahaba's thought about it a lot these days. Kyoutani's happy, seas across him. But it's just so fucking <em>hard</em> not to want him back because there's a space on his bed unfilled, songs in his playlist abandoned, and a plate full of food uneaten. There's just so many things Kyoutani left behind that Yahaba didn't know what to do with. </p><p>"Iwaizumi-san, chicken or beef ramen?" is heard from the other aisle, just as Shigeru walks past it to pay for his drink. </p><p>He stops—which was the wrong move, because there weren't many people in the store and his footsteps were quite loud. His stopping was conspicuous, in short. The two people in the aisle pause to look at him, and Yahaba braces himself, turning his own head. </p><p>He just wanted to wallow in self-pity along the aisles of a 7/11 at midnight, not this.</p><p>•••</p><p>"...Hey." the glass doors behind Kyoutani closed slowly as the man made his way to him, moving to sit beside Yahaba on the dirty bench outside the convenience store.</p><p>The brunet decides it to be rude if he didn't respond, and replies with his own awkward, "Hey," before sipping on the straw of his juice.</p><p>It's been around fifteen minutes or so after Yahaba uselessly tried to leave, before being stopped by a stunned Kyoutani (who also seemed to not know what was going on; the three of them didn't). The blond asked him to stay a bit, to talk for a bit, and Iwaizumi wisely took his leave after telling the man he'd go ahead. Shigeru did not like this one bit, however, vowing to get back at Iwaizumi-san for leaving him in such an awkward situation.</p><p>So there they were, a slight space between them, carefully looking at anywhere but each other, and Yahaba's trying real hard to will the silence away with his mind, or at least make it a bit more comfortable. In the end, neither of them has said anything, so he inwardly sighs and says, "I thought you wanted to talk?"</p><p>The man beside him hesitates slightly. "I don't know what to say."</p><p>Yahaba almost laughs. "If you're not going to say anything then I have no reason to keep being here." Why does he always have to hurt himself?</p><p>"No," Kentarou's tone is a bit tense, a bit shaken, and he clears his throat before continuing, "I, uh, how've you been?"</p><p>He's unsure, this much Shigeru knows. He's never been the type for small talk, and now he's trying it with the worst possible option he has. This time, Yahaba does laugh, and it earns a confused glance followed by an embarrassed furrow of the brows from the blond.</p><p>The brunet wills himself to behave, "You aren't the type for small talk, I thought you didn't like beating around the bush?" This was said in an amused tone, but Kyoutani knew more than most, enough to know this actually meant 'cut the shit' and 'what do you really want to say' in cursive letters.</p><p>Kyoutani <em>did</em> have something he wanted to say, but he didn't quite know if it was something he should. Or could, for that matter; he's never been such a bundle of nerves in his life, and now it's because he's in front of the one person he never thought he'd be nervous for. The idea of beating around the bush sounded quite attractive now, and he never thought he'd admit it.</p><p>Yahaba, on the other hand, has hoped for this yes, but <em>fuck</em> he never thought it would actually happen. He is still trying to process it.</p><p>Finally, Kyoutani says something, very carefully (very hopefully), "Why...why did you come here?"</p><p>Yahaba takes a pause, a breath, to think. A million thoughts rush to his head. Why would he ask that? But ah, Yahaba would never forget (after hearing Oikawa complain so much about it), Iwaizumi lives too far from here.</p><p>After a moment of Kyoutani's torturous anticipation, he smiles, "Same as you."</p><p>Kentarou only allowed a moment of confusion before the brunet beside him stood up, dusting off his pants, and looked down at him expectantly. "I'm making ramen at home. It's beef, would you like some?"</p><p>A heavy weight seems to have lifted in the air around them, and the subtle relieved breath Kyoutani takes does not go unnoticed. "...Mhm." he replies.</p><p>And when they walk back home, they don't mention it when Yahaba takes his phone out to play some music at a volume only they can hear. Nor do they say anything when the space between them disappears into thin air. Things aren't sorted out yet, but for tonight, they'll try.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>kind of hurried at the end there, but yea. im sorry huehue, come yell at me on my twitter @ tsumupls if youd like v~v</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>